


Wanting Was Enough

by Ihateme2



Series: Thomas Makes Mistakes [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheating, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateme2/pseuds/Ihateme2
Summary: Jamilton Story where Thomas cheats with Sally.This parts from Sally's POV using lyrics and themes from Taylor Swift's song "August"You don't need to read part one or know the song to understand it
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Sally Hemings & Thomas Jefferson
Series: Thomas Makes Mistakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880485
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Wanting Was Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sally's POV using themes from "August"
> 
> Disclaimer: These are CHARACTERS I’m using from the musical in an alternate universe/world. This is in no way romanticizing the historical figures or whatever relationship Sally and Jefferson had. This is FICTION.

Maria’s group was spreading the gossip like wildfire. Sally was cursing herself as she should’ve known those bitches would spread it around the school, but what was she supposed to do? They taunted her with her crush on Thomas saying how she could never have him and Sally just snapped. 

* * *

_“You can’t honestly believe Thomas would ever leave Alex for you! That’s actually laughable!”_

_Maria’s obnoxiously high voice bounced off the walls of the girl’s bathroom echoing back at Sally taunting her - she could feel herself slipping._

_“Matha! Can you believe her?”_

_Red lipstick covered lips stretched over perfect white teeth and Sally slammed her hands down on the white ceramic sink yelling, “Well, he slept with me while Alex was out of town during spring break! All the plans I canceled with you? Those were to see him. Thomas cares about me and as soon as he breaks it off with Alex he’ll be on my doorstep.”_

_Maria’s self-satisfied smile dropped and the color visibly drained from her face. Maria was friends with Alex. Sally knew this, but it didn’t stop her. Thomas told her not to tell anyone, but maybe a selfish part of Sally’s brain wanted to tell. She thought back to long nights tangled in bedsheets. Thomas was hers, wasn’t he?_

* * *

Sally was drumming her fingers against the wood desktop in homeroom not listening to whatever Mr. Adams was droning on about in the front of the room. Whispers had been going around the school all morning - even the teachers knew. They were of course surrounding Sally, Thomas, and Alex. Thomas was staring at the empty seat his boyfriend normally sat in and guilt wrapped Sally in its cold unrelenting grasp as he looked nothing but miserable. 

Sally knew Maria would never tell anyone outside of Hamilton’s friend group for the sake of Alex, but the other girls in the bathroom didn’t have the same connection with him, and not even Maria could stop them from spreading it all around the school. Maria looked unhappy in the front row and kept turning towards Thomas when Mr. Adams wasn’t looking - almost pleading for it to not be true despite knowing that wasn’t the case. Thomas for the first time all morning seemed to finally come to terms with what was happening. His brown eyes swept through the room and Sally gave him a rueful smile when they landed on her. 

* * *

Sally had a helpless crush on Thomas Jefferson for years. She just got the courage to go up to Thomas and tell him how she felt when _he_ showed up. Sally knew why Thomas fell for him. She could even say who wouldn’t? He had a gorgeous face and was a genius. Sally met him when he had just been adopted by the Washington’s and she really liked him. He was one of the nicest and sincere people she’d ever met; he was really kind until you did something to hurt him or his friends. 

Sally was never really in Alex’s friend group but she knew from gossip and rumors around the school that John Laurens and Alex broke when John went back to South Carolina for a semester. They supposedly understood they were both young and long-distance was hard, so instead of holding each other back, they broke up. It was mutual and everyone thought they’d get together once John got back, but Thomas and Hamilton started dating a little more than a month after John left. Thomas was going to school in France when Hamilton was adopted by the Washington’s, and he hadn’t been home for over a year, so he had never met him. They were intellectual equals and hit it off from the moment Alex had bumped into Thomas at the store. They argued and were brutal enemies in debate, but they kept that separate and never let it affect their relationship. 

Sally was close friends with Thomas but found herself unable to maintain that closeness when he got with Alex. She steeled herself to deal with seeing Thomas' arm wrapped around Alex’s waist as they passed her in the hallway - the clueless polite smiles aimed her way always made her sick. 

Sally respected their relationship so she maintained her distance from Thomas, until the dance that is. She had rejected every guy who asked her because she didn’t think it was fair to lead a guy on when she was still trying to get over Thomas. So, that left her slumped rather unattractively in a chair watching all of her friends have a fun time. That’s when Thomas approached her. 

“Hey, Sally! Are you having a good time?” The look she gave him must have given enough of an answer as he laughed causing her stomach to do backflips. She pushed down the feeling and offered him the seat next to her. He took it gratefully and they started to talk, catching up on things. Sally had no clue why he was talking to her when Alex was alone somewhere, but she couldn’t find it in her to care; she missed him. When he asked why she didn't have a date and said that Sally was every guy’s dream, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. He looked at her with adoration but she didn’t realize it wasn’t for her at the time.

* * *

Lunch was absolute hell. Sally’s table was directly across from Alexander’s, and all of his friends, especially Angelica, were glaring at her. Maria left the table to sit with them at the beginning of lunch, saying something about, “bitches who can’t keep their mouths closed” before her heels clicked off with her red lips pursed. Thomas walked into the cafeteria two minutes later observing Alex from afar, but when he went to go sit with them was met with hard glares. He changed his course and sat in the empty seat directly across from Sally. She gave him a once over and sent a look to the girls at the table. They quickly grabbed their lunches, leaving Sally and Thomas alone. 

Sally’s eyes met pretty blue-violet ones from across the lunchroom; they were normally filled with such passion and life but they were now dull, causing the sick feeling to return in full force. Sally looked away, focusing her gaze on the man in front of her. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I promise.” She said softly placing her hand comfortingly on top of Thomas’.

_Thomas was passed out next to Sally on her bed. The afternoon sun came in through her windows making everything glow - it fell on Thomas so perfectly. She kept her eyes trained on his back remembering their previous activities; a throaty voice in her ear, hands on her hips, lips and teeth at her neck. Sally couldn’t help but smile in slight victory - Thomas was here in her bed and for the time being, he was hers. She’d never voice this out loud though in fear of him leaving. Right now in her room, him laying in her bed Sally could pretend that she could write her name on his back. She turned back to the computer in her lap as he began to stir, “Alex?” He questioned causing her stomach to drop. “No, it’s Sally. Don’t you remember earlier.” He immediately sat up and looked around. He looked shocked before turning to her. His mouth was hanging open but before he said anything Sally said, “My parents are out for the night and I have the key to the wine cellar so-” he cut her off with an eager head nod and she got up from the bed to go get the wine. She turned her head over her shoulder to see him looking at his lap and she allowed herself to indulge in a small smile before slipping out of the room._

Sally got ripped out of her flashback as he tore his hand from out underneath hers. 

Sally felt like she just got thrown overboard into freezing cold water as everything hit her at once. 

_“You know, the only reason I approached you that night was because I got jealous. Even though it was stupid of me because it was my own damn fault Alex was dancing with John instead of me.” His slurred revelation lingered in the Spring air before Sally straddled him and ground her hips into his slotting her mouth against his._

He didn’t come up to her that night for her. He came out of petty jealousy. Sally aided in the destruction of a beautiful relationship because of her stupid crush and his jealousy. She felt as though she couldn’t breathe. 

Alex’s sweet smiles and now dulled blue eyes. 

Pulling up to Thomas on the street and asking him to get in the car. 

Thomas and her twisting in bedsheets as Alex was probably thinking of Thomas as he fell asleep filled her mind causing bile to rise at the back of her throat. 

Pulling Thomas in her house and whispering, “Are you sure?” in his mouth. Him just groaning before pushing her against the door. 

Maria calling to make plans but Sally declining in case Thomas called wanting to meet up. 

Sally hoping and wanting Thomas to one day say he loved her and always had - but he was never hers and never would be. 

She abruptly stood from the table and rushed from the cafeteria. Her shoes hitting the floor was the only noise in the silent hallway. 

She slumped outside of the girl’s bathroom crying into her hands hoping no one was around to witness how pathetic she was. 

Soft footsteps she knew belonging to one person startled her and a slightly accented voice asked, “Can I sit?” His tone was soft and laced with sadness and hurt. Sally looked up at him and sniffled before slowly nodding. Her body was shaking with the effort to stop crying, but she started crying all over again when she realized he got cheated on and was composed while she was a sobbing mess and the cause of his pain. “I’m sorry! I'm so sorry,” she repeated like a mantra to him as she shoved her face in his shoulder sobbing into him, praying that he’d somehow forgive her. His hand came up to gently stroke her hair and provide comfort. “Shh shh,” he said in a gentle tone. “It’s not entirely your fault. You were in love with him. You had an opportunity and you took it. I forgive you.” His words shut her up as she looked at him with teary eyes and whispered, “you do?” He nodded his head and gave her a tired smile. So they sat there outside the girl’s bathroom until lunch was over. 

Forgiveness is a funny thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> I'm going to make a third part from Alexander's POV using "cardigan" too


End file.
